Bras of a kind which are made from a plurality of layers or plies of material which have been subjected to molding and trimming are known. Molded bras offer the benefit of convenient construction since the materials used lend themselves conveniently to the introduction of a three dimensional cup shape to define the breast cups of a bra by a molding device. Such a device is normally a molding press having appropriately shaped mold portions (an upper and lower mold portion) intermediate of which a pre-form planar ply or assembly of plies of materials can be placed whereupon the molding press can then introduce the three dimensional shape into the plies.
This process avoids the time consuming steps of creating a three dimensional cup form by the more traditional method of stitching together a plurality of panels of material, each cut to an appropriate perimeter shape. While speed of production is an important factor to the manufactures of such bras, aesthetics and comfort factors are also important as these will distinguish the final product from competing products, at the point of sale.
Some of the materials used in the known molded forms of bras, lend themselves to being subjected to heat (and/or adhesive) to allow for such materials to be bonded to other material of the bra. This allows for an assembly of plies of material of a bra to be laminated together. It has however been an issue in respect of bras of the molded kind, to ensure that the perimeter of the bra is capable of being defined in a robust manner. Perimeter stitching or overlocking ensures that the perimeter remains in tact and is not subjected to fraying over a reasonable life span of the bra. Perimeter stitching usually involves the provision of a hem by some of the plies of the bra about the perimeter which is then stitched onto itself to define a hem about part of or all of the perimeter of the bra. Altematively, a separate piping like hem may be stitched about the perimeter.
However, stitching or overlooking can be a time consuming step in the manufacturing of a bra. It also requires accuracy in the stitch line in order for the appearance of the bra to remain attractive. Furthermore stitching can be prone to becoming undone or damaged resulting in the integrity of the perimeter of the bra being affected. The stitching itself and the material of the bra immediately adjacent to the stitching can also cause comfort issues to the wearer of a bra. Discomfort to a wearer is an undesirable result of a bra. Therefore the provision of stitching or overlooking to the perimeter of a bra can be undesirable.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bra which addresses the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a bra which results in a bra which addresses the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.